


Say my name, be claim  in the same game

by Carousal



Series: From the cases of Will Graham [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just a point of view of Will Graham, his dream and Dr. Hannibal Lecter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name, be claim  in the same game

ผมชื่อวิล เกรแฮม

ผมอยู่ในวูล์ฟแทรป เวอร์จิเนีย ขณะนี้เป็นเวลา...

วิล เกรแฮม เหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่ถูกคาดติดกับข้อมือตลอดเวลาเหมือนเป็นอวัยวะชิ้นหนึ่งของร่างกาย พรายน้ำบนหน้าปัดเรืองแสงจางในความมืด มันช่วยต่อประโยคที่เขากำลังคิดอยู่ในใจให้จบ...ยี่สิบสามนาฬิกา ห้าสิบนาที...

...และผมกำลังอยู่ในภาวะหลอน

\-------------------------------------------------

นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรกที่วิล เกรแฮม มองเห็นภาพหลอนขณะที่กำลังนอนอยู่บนเตียงของตัวเอง เขามีเหตุผลล้านแปดที่สนับสนุนว่า บนเตียงเป็นสภาพแวดล้อมที่เหมาะสมสำหรับเกิดภาพหลอนมากเป็นอันดับสองรองจากสถานที่เกิดเหตุ ไม่ว่าจะเป็นความมืด ความเงียบ ความคับแคบบีดรัดเนื้อตัว การอยู่ตามลำพัง และเรื่องเล่าทั้งหลายเกี่ยวกับสิ่งลึกลับที่ซุกซ่อนอยู่ใต้เตียง อันที่จริง มันเกิดขึ้นบ่อยครั้ง ในช่วงเวลาที่เขาไม่รู้ว่ากำลังตื่นหรือหลับฝัน แต่ไม่ว่าจะตื่นหรือฝัน วิล เกรแฮมรู้ว่า เขาไม่สามารถควบคุมมันได้

สิทธิในการควบคุมไม่ใช่ของเขา

เป็นเวลาเพียงชั่วครู่ที่วิล เกรแฮม รู้สึกถึงกลิ่นอายของป่าสน ก่อนที่มันจะถูกกลบด้วยสัมผัสที่ให้ความรู้สึกรุนแรงกว่า สัมผัสที่ดึงดูดความสนใจของเขาไปทั้งหมด...โคมทุกดวงถูกดับแล้วตั้งแต่ต้นค่ำ แสงสว่างที่ไม่รู้ที่มา...บางทีอาจเป็นแสงจันทร์เจือจางที่ลอดผ่านรอยแยกของผ้าม่าน...ส่องให้เห็นโหนกแก้ม กรอบกระดูกเบ้าตาบน และสันจมูกเป็นสสารสีขาวเรือง ในขณะที่ลึกลงไปเป็นเงาดำสนิทเหมือนบ่อน้ำที่มองไม่เห็นก้น มีเพียงแสงสะท้อนที่ปรากฏขึ้นบางครั้ง รวดเร็วเหมือนภาพลวงตา...ข้อมือของเขาถูกรวบกำไว้เหนือหัว ไม่แน่นหนา หากวิลรู้ว่ามันแข็งแกร่งเพียงพอที่จะพรากสิทธิในการควบคุมไปจากเขา สัมผัสของลมหนาวและกลิ่นหิมะระผ่านใบหน้าชั่ววูบ ก่อนที่จะกลายเป็นความร้อนที่ทาบทับลงมา

ผิวสัมผัสเยียบเย็นเปลี่ยนเป็นระอุอุ่นในชั่วไม่กี่อึดใจ

ด้วยการวิเคราะห์ทางจิตวิทยา วิล เกรแฮมค้นพบเหตุผลมากมายสำหรับการปรากฏตัวของภาพหลอนที่อยู่ตรงหน้า...สำหรับเขา กลิ่นป่าสน กลิ่นหิมะ และรูปลักษณ์ของ ดร. เลคเตอร์ เป็นตัวแทนความสงบใจและการผ่อนคลาย พฤติกรรมเป็นตัวแทนการปลดปล่อยตามธรรมชาติ วิล เกรแฮมเหลือบสายตามองสุนัขที่นอนหลับเกลือกกลิ้งกระจัดกระจายอยู่หน้าเตียงของเขา มีเพียงวินสตันตัวเดียวเท่านั้นที่ยกหัวขึ้นพร้อมกับหูตั้งชัน จ้องมองมาด้วยดวงตากลมดำขลับเหมือนเมล็ดลูกปัดบนหน้าตุ๊กตาหมีตอบรับสายตาของเขา

ดร. เลคเตอร์ตัวจริงไม่มีทางปรากฏตัวขึ้นที่วูล์ฟแทรปในเวลาจวนเจียนข้ามกาล...ไม่มีทางเข้ามาในห้องนี้โดยปราศจากปฏิกิริยาผิดปกติของสุนัข และยิ่งไม่มีทางทำในสิ่งที่กำลังทำ...ภาพของวินสตันถูกบดบัง เมื่อมือข้างที่เหลืออยู่บังคับให้เขาละความสามารถของจักษุสัมผัส และนั่นเป็นเหตุให้สามารถในผัสสะสัมผัสลุกโชนยิ่งขึ้น

วิล เกรแฮม รู้สึกถึงริมฝีปาก ปลายจมูก และกระดูกกรามที่แตะแต้ม ลากระลงบนพื้นผิวแก้ม คาง และผิวหนังใต้ลำคอ สัมผัสนั้นชวนจั๊กจี้จนรู้สึกถึงการไหลเวียนของเลือดที่แผ่ซ่าน วิลเผยอริมฝีปากออกเพื่อปลดปล่อยเสียงที่เล็ดลอดออกมาจากแรงบันดาลใจ นั่นทำให้เขารู้สึกถึงเนื้อเยื่อนุ่มนวลที่แตะแต้มลงบนรอยแยก แทรกลึกลงไป รวมทั้งการสั่นสะเทือนน้อย ๆ จากเส้นเสียงของเจ้าของปลายลิ้นที่กำลังเริงร่ายอยู่ภายในปากของเขา

ปลายลิ้นของภาพหลอน

ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง วิล เกรแฮมคิดถึงแกร์เร็ต เจคอบ ฮอปส์และความปรารถนาในเลือดเนื้อของอบิเกลผู้เป็นบุตรสาว บางทีความบิดเบี้ยวอันนี้อาจไม่ใช่สิ่งแรกที่เกิดขึ้น แต่เป็นสิ่งที่พัฒนามาอีกขั้นจากความปรารถนาอีกอย่าง...วิล เกรแฮมรู้สึกถึงกระแสของความร้อนผ่าวที่หมุนวนอยู่ในร่างกายราวลาวาหลอม เขาพบว่าตัวเองไม่สามารถแยกแยะความสงบใจ การปลดปล่อย และความปรารถนาที่ประดังเข้ามาพร้อมกันได้ในขณะที่งอเข่าขึ้นเสียดสีข้างร่ำร้องขอสัมผัสที่มากกว่า เร่าร้อนกว่า และดื่มด่ำยิ่งกว่า เมื่อภาพหลอนของ ดร. เลคเตอร์ ยั่วเย้าให้เขาสอดปลายลิ้นเกี่ยวกระหวัด...วิล เกรแฮมเชื่อสนิทใจในวินาทีนั้นว่า เขากำลังปรารถนาที่จะได้ล่วงรู้ว่า รสชาติเลือดเนื้อของ ดร. เลคเตอร์เป็นเช่นไร

วิล เกรแฮมครางอย่างสิ้นหวังในขณะที่ปลายลิ้นของเขาถูกพันธนาการอยู่ในปากของ ดร. เลคเตอร์...ภาพหลอนที่เหมือนจริงยิ่งกว่าความจริงนั้นเสียดสีและดูดกลืนลิ้นของเขาเหมือนแมงมุมดูดกลืนเลือดหยาดสุดท้ายของเหยื่อที่ถูกพันธนาการด้วยใยเหนียว ทัศนวิสัยของเขายังถูกบดบัง แต่ไม่ทั้งหมด วิล เกรแฮมยังคงสามารถมองเห็นริ้วรอยขำขันจากดวงตาสีเทาเมื่อริมฝีปากและใบหน้าถูกละออกห่าง ดร. เลคเตอร์แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปากที่ยังคงเปรอะเปื้อนน้ำลาย ในขณะที่หูของวิลได้ยินเพียงเสียงหอบหายใจและหัวใจที่กระหน่ำรัวเหมือนเสียงกลองก้องจากอกตนเอง

สิ่งที่บดบังทัศนวิสัยถูกละออกไปแล้ว เช่นเดียวกับพันธนาการที่ข้อมือ แต่เปลือกตาของวิล เกรแฮมยังคงหนักเกินกว่าที่จะเปิดลืมได้เกินครึ่ง เลือดในกายยังคงสูบฉีดซ่านซ่าชวนทรมานเกินกว่าจะขยับเขยื้อนเคลื่อนไหว วิลรู้สึกถึงแรงของสองมือที่ยกสะโพกของเขาขึ้นจากผิวเตียง แนวฟันละจากริมฝีปากล่าง ปลดปล่อยทั้งลมหายใจและเสียงครางเหมือนสัตว์ป่าบาดเจ็บออกมาโดยละการข่มกลั้น เขาเบือนใบหน้าไปด้านข้าง เหลือบมองนาฬิกาที่ถูกคาดติดกับข้อมือตลอดเวลาเหมือนเป็นอวัยวะชิ้นหนึ่งของร่างกาย พรายน้ำบนหน้าปัดเรืองแสงจางในความมืด

...ผมชื่อวิล เกรแฮม...

...ผมอยู่ในวูล์ฟแทรป เวอร์จิเนีย ขณะนี้เป็นเวลาตีหนึ่ง สิบเก้านาที...

...และผมกำลังดื่มกินเลือดเนื้อของ ฮันนิบาล เลคเตอร์...


End file.
